De tu querido anonimo
by Tania Chang
Summary: hermione empieza a recibir cartas d un admirador anonimo...y ella hara too, too paa poer saber kien es, please dejen leviews aunk el summary no sea mu interesante!
1. Quien diablos eres tu?

Holas holas!!!^_^!!! Aki kiero dejar mi kpitulo 1!! M enkanto hacer este ff, sta wenisimo, eso creo primero les keria kontar que me vino la idea una noche kuando tenia a mi gati barak durmiendo en mis piesitos, k loka k stoy, pensar en una idea asi...lo k pasa s k habia leido muxos ff's esa noxe y me inspire! Weno siempre les dejare un Rincon paa responder a los reviews(hasta k los agradecimientos s m salgan por las orejas!) y voy a dedicar el kpitulo a alguien diferente, ya sea alguien k md ejo review, opinion , mi mami mi tio y etc.

**Dislcaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K rowling yo solo se los tome prestaos y l hice un bolonki d akellos X_xU

Hoy este kpitulo se lo dedico a mi gati, que me calento los piesitos toa la noxe ^_^

Capitulo 1: Quien diablos eres tu?

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Te mando esta carta para decirte que te amo, te amo con locura, tal vez no desde el dia que te vi pero me fui acostumbrando a ti, llegando a conclusiones...se que tu nunca te interesaras en mi y si te diria esto personalmente me rechazarias pero yo me pongo feliz con que sepas lo que siento por ti, tal vez no de tu punto de vista ya que no te dire quien soy, no quiero que te rias de mi o destruyas esta carta...pero ahora sabes que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma seguro te parecere tonto o patetico pero es asi como estoy cuando te veo, mi cabeza vuela en las nubes y me cuesta escucharme porque pongo todo mi sentido auditivo en la melodia de tu voz, eres tan extrania pero lo extranio me atrae como tu me atraes, mi amor._

_P.D: Te doy una pista, soy menos maduro que tu y no te voy a decir en que casa estoy porque si no seria ovbio._

De tu Querido Anonimo" 

Hermione cerro la carta con cuidado, ya la habia leido muchas veces despues de encontrarla en su cama al volver del primer almuerzo de septimo y ultimo anio...Hermione se acordo de su vida amorosa, no tuvo mucha suerte, su antiguo amor Ron se hizo novio de Fleur Delacour apesar la diferencia de edad, Hermione estaba segura de que el no la amaba y asi fue, rompieron en poco tiempo pero Ron se fue a consolar a los brazos de Lavender que solicitaba su carinia de hace mucho tiempo, Hermione fue tan cobarde que no pudo decirle a Ron que le amaba con todo su corazon, Ginny la alentaba todos los dias a decircelo porque segun ella, Ron estaba mas con ella que con cualquier otra chica en el planeta, y si la carta era de el?No, no podria serlo, por dos razones:1)Ron no era mas pequenio que ella 2) Ron nunca se mandaria flor de carta poetica y amorosa.

Hermione suspiro, ella solo podria soniar con el en las noches, de lo unico que estaba feliz era de haber perdido su virginidad con el...fue una noche tan loca como Hermosa.

Pero el sexo no les dice nada a los hombres, nunca les llegara al corazon como a las mujeres.Hermione se levanto de la cama y se fue a ver en el espejo.

-Dime tu, porque, porque el chico al que amo no me mira como quiero y la persona que me ama no puede decirmelo en frente?

-Somos un caso perdido-respondio resoplando su reflejo.

Hermione Fue a agarrar la carta, la volvio a leer varias veces, sintio que tambien tenia perfume, la puso debajo de su almohada pensando "Quien diablos eres tu?"

Holas Wolas a toos!! Les gusto este kapitulo?espero k si!!tal vez sea muy corto si, ya lo se...pero weno k le voy a hace soy muy baga...si m dejan reviews les juuuuuuuuuuuuro que los voy a hacer bien larguitos!!!weno los dejo poorque se me durmio el pie, voy a pegarmelo unas cuantas veces en el suelo asi se despierta..O_o

Adioshitoooo!!


	2. Sospechas

Jjejeje aki subi el segundo kpitulo k esta mejor que el primero, jejeje tiene varias risas...pone a prueba lo k eskribi en el summary...jejeje a komo m e reio...weno no les molesto mas y les pongo el Rincon paa los reviews y la dedicacion(esto s sta empezando a parece a un program de television!ToT

**Lincoln de leviewssss:**

**Aljandra:pos klaru k lo seguire!!! Prdon por la tardnza s k m e olviao!!!pos ahora spero k t guste lu k segui**

**Luna: dvo konfsarte k la lista k has exu s mu wena!!!y si...res muy intelishente xava!!pos ahy alguien n la lita k si s EL **

**Disclaimer:**lo mismo k antes solo k sta ve le hago mas bolonki a la pobre...^_^(yo ssoy asi taraan!) el xico nueo de hoy(no dire kien paa darles curiosia) es invento mio al igual k la autora d la poesia, la poesia y tambien el libro!

Este kpitulo sta dedicao a lolit(y jejeje alguna ve tendria k devolverte el favor d k m dedikate too tu fic!enterito!)

Capitulo 2: Sospechas

Desde que habia recibido la carta hermione no hacia mas que investigar la oportunidad de saber quien era su admirador anonimo, tenia una lista de chicos menores que ella y los tenia divididos en columnas:chicos que me miran demasiadoChicos que me saludan demasiado cariniosamentechicos que me llaman herm y chicos que me miran el trasero con demasiada ternura

Habia una lista bastante larga...hermione al estar tan apegada a Ron no se daba cuenta que se estaba volviendo cada vez mas Hermosa, su pelo se puso lasio y brillante y ya no era una ninia, unos pechos que combinaban con esas perfectas curvas le sentaban muy bien. Al dia siguiente de que la lista estuvo terminada Hermione se dio cuenta de algo especial, Colin Creevy estaba en cada una de las columnas que habia hecho, y si el se habia empezado a comportar mas amable con ella asi que decidio perseguirlo. Esa tarde Colin estaba hablando con Ginny en la sala comun, hermione ya se habia hecho un escondite.(en resumen imaginense a hermione dentro de una maceeta, con largavistas y la varita para poder escuchar lo que dicen, y con la planta en la cabeza como sombrero O-o)

-Si Ginny, yo ya entendi los deberes de Transformaciones no me tienes que volver a explicar!

Hermione se puso nerviosa, agarro la varita y dijo:

-Ginny, pasa ya al plan B!

Ginny sonio nerviosamente y agarro a Colin antes de que se vaya,

-Oye, has visto a hermione?

-No, No la e visto, pero si la ves avisame quiero mostrarle mi Nuevo album de fotos!!!-dijo excitado y entusiasta Colin y se fue.

Hermione se enfurecio por no poder haber sacado algo concreto de el y golpeo con el punio la maceta, pero esto provoco que la maceta rodara y Hermione salga despedida con plantita incluida.

-Herm, que te paso?-pregunto Ron preocupado, los ultimos anios se habia vuelto mas hospitalario y maduro.

-Na-nada-balbuceo hermione.

Harry que estaba al lado, se hecho al suelo de la risa pero su amigo lo reprimio.

-Harry, no ves que la pobre se cayo no es objeto de risa!

Pero hermione no se pudo contener y ella tambien rio, hasta que toda la sala comun estallo en risas.

Hermione se fue a baniar, cuando salio del banio vio una carta con una rosa en su cama.

_"Querida Hermione:_

Una rosa roja le puede parecer una simple flor a alguien, una rosa roja puede representa amor y para otros passion, una rosa puede ser companiera de travesuras, una rosa puede conquistar a una, una rosa puede causar conmocion en alguien, una rosa puede ser mucho o nada, pero una rosa de aseguro no es una simple pavada

_De la poeta Malena Hikkins _

_Por eso te doy una rosa, porque tiene tantos significados como tu para mi, porque no eres una simple rosa, eres la rosa de mis suenios_

_De tu **querido** anonimo"_

Hermione se dio cuenta que este chico, conocia sus debilidades, Malena Hikkins era su autora favorita ella hace poco habia agarrado el unico ejemplar de la biblioteca, ese libro era edicion especial para las bibliotecas, en las bibliotecas muggles no estaban, ya que Malena Hikkins era impopular, porque era maga, el ministerio de la magia no la dejo publicar sus libros al mundo muggle, Hermione estaba segura que si alguien le habia escrito eso era porque tenia el unico libro de toda la biblioteca, el tendria que ser el anonimo. Hermione agarro su lista y la carta y salio rapidamente del cuarto, y fue rumbo a la biblioteca, en el camino estuvo tan concentrada en la lista que no pudo evitar chocar con alguien.

-Fijate por donde vas Granger-dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras.

-No tengo tiempo para ti Malfoy-dijo Hermione fastidiada.

-Vamos a ver porque estas tan ocupada-dijo Malfoy sacandole la carta de la mano.

-Dame eso!-dijo hermione, pero Malfoy leia la carta divertido sin dejarla al alcanze de la chica.

-Asi que tienes un admirador? Ja, quien podria ser admirador tuyo.

-Alguien mucho mas interesante que TU.

-Granger cierra tu boca antes de que el pasillo entero sepa que te estas escribiendo cartas anonimas a ti misma para hacerte la importante-dijo Malfoy.

-Y tu cierra tu gran bocota antes de que lo lamentes-dijo Hermione amenazadoramente y siguio su camino hacia la biblioteca lamentando haber dicho algo tan estupido y no danino.

-Seniora Pince, quien tiene el libro "Las flores nos dicen" de Malena Hikkins?

-Lo tiene ese chico, Tobias Cohen-dijo la bibliotecaria, senialando a un chico de sexto grado de Ravenclaw con pelo Negro y ojos acules, hermione se fijo en su lista, aparecia unas dos veces.

Ay ay ay!que suspenso!!!sera Tobias el anonimo? Y si lo es, lo confesara?ay ay ay hasta yo no se que decirles...weno, lo decidire hasta el proximo kpitulo!!!

Saluitos, y Adioshitos!!


	3. Sera posible?

Holas holas!!!ay que tension del Segundo kpitulo!!ay ay ay, me comi las unias pensando en si podria ser el...ayyyy!ya aullo de la emocion bueno...ahy tanta tencion k dejo el disclaimer y la dedicacion al final paa no molestarles!!

Capitulo 3: Sera posible?

Hermione respiro fuertemente y camino con paso decidido hacia Tobias, Hermione no podia seguir de curiosa, como loca tras todos los chicos.

-Hola Tobias-dijo Hermione.

-hola Herm-dijo el.

-Mira puedo habla contigo, a solas...-dijo mirando a su amigo.

-Claro, no ahy problema.

-Queria preguntarte...queria preguntarte si tu...tienes el libro "Las flores nos dicen"

-Porque quieres saberlo?-pregunto Tobias nervioso.

-Porque...pues porque...por esto-dijo hermione dandole la carta a Tobias que la leyo aliviado.

-Esto, quieres decir esto?

-Si.

-Tu piensas que yo te escribi la carta porque tengo el ejemplar?

-Si.

-Solo eso?

-Si

-Pufffff, que alivio...

-Por?-Pregunto hermione y Tobias se le acerco y hablo en susurros

-Porque un amigo mio dejo la tarea de Aritmancia olvidada alli y no me dejo copiarle, asi que saque el libro para poder hacerlo, yo temia que tu ya supieras eso y me bajaras puntos por ser prefecta y porque no pienso devolverle el trabajo.

Hermione se quedo dura...Entonces Tobias tenia el trabajo de Roy, el chico que estaba sentado con el en la biblioteca antes de que le pidiera a Tobias un Segundo, el le habia contado que Roy, no le habia dejado copiar los deberes tiempo antes de recibir la primera carta.

-Y gracias herm, ahora podre escaparme de el, facilmente!-dijo Tobias, salio corriendo de la biblioteca y dejo a Hermione mas confundida que nunca, si Tobias no era, tenia que ser Roy, pero Roy es un Slytherin y ni siquiera le dice sangre sucia, no se inmuta a desperdiciar un Segundo por ella, al parecer era alguien que sabia el libro de memoria...

Al otro dia hermione salio a desayunar con Ron y Harry, estos notaron su cara decepcionada pero hermione solo decia que era porque tenia dudas sobre lo que seria en el futuro.

-Yo quiero ser auror-dijo Harry-se me da mucho para defensa de las artes oscuras.

-Vaya a saber porque-dijo Ron y los tres rieron.

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo para hermione, no se preocupo en el admirador anonimo pero Ginny le hizo volver al tema, despues del almuerzo y despues de estudiar le dijo que no lograba sacar nada de Colin, pero que hablaba de ella como si fuera su idola, o incluso mas...hermione decidio que Ginny se ocupe de Colin y ella se ocuparia del resto y se fijaria en las pistas que EL le daria...cuando se fue a dormir encontro una carta en su cama.

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Buenas noches, espero que suenies conmigo aunque me parezca absurdo e imposible, ya te dije que te amo con locura?si seguro que ya lo mencione, sera possible que este tan enamorado de alguien que no se da cuenta?si hermione estoy seguro que no te daras cuenta, pelo uele mas de una vez esta carta, este perfume lo podras oler en mi 24 horas diarias._

_Te **ama** con todo su corazon-Tu querido anonimo"_

Hermione volvio a leer la carta otras veces mas, dejo de preocuparse porquien era, sea quien sea, ella se estaba enamorando de el.

Ajajajaja k sorpresa eh?pues si no s dieron kuenta soy una xica de fanfics larguiiiiiiiiiiisimos y doy muxas sorpresas se lo prometo, ayayaya ya se kien sera el k eskribio todas esas kartas!!!m muero por contarselo!!pero eso lo sabran en el proximo del proximo, no lo voy a decir peo voy a dar una pista muy importante! Jejeje herm no lo va a saber dentro d bastaaante tiempo.

**Lincoln de leviews!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **bla bla bla bla bla bla y mas bla k ya dije

Dedicao aa 

Jejejeje muxas gracias a toos los k m dejaron reviews en general!


End file.
